


Survival Island

by thompsonitis



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Shadow of Isprahel, Survival Island, Swearing, because monsters, mentions of blood and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thompsonitis/pseuds/thompsonitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Honeydew and Xephos ended up on that deserted island is a funny story. Except, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Island

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr. Go to my tumblr if you're interested in seeing more of my work. (I usually post a work on Tumblr first.)
> 
> http://thompsonandco.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing

It’s supposed to be a vacation; a holiday from their usual routine. One stormy night is enough to change their holiday into a nightmare- before they even reach the bloody place.

The captain of the ship is dead, taken out with about a quarter of the main crew by a creeper explosion not an hour into the storm. The rest of the crew are running  around, trying to fix the damage and fight off the monster invasion. 

Xephos and Honeydew themselves have no idea what they’re doing, which isn’t unusual.

They had left behind their usual armour and weapons back at Minecraftia, having been assured that nothing would happen. Now, they regret that decision, especially as the only weapons they could get are only what they can find.

The other passengers of the boat had split up some time ago, under some impression that the best way to survive is to abandon any dead weight and save themselves. Xephos and Honeydew did not follow the fitter, more able part of the passengers trying to escape the large ship; they didn’t have the heart to.

“Mr Xephos, I’m scared.”

Xephos looks down at the little girl in his arms, frizzy red hair covering most of her face as she peered back up at him. Her eyes are watery, and Xephos is not ready for this, not one bit.

He tightens his grip on her, tightens his grip on the metal pipe in his other hand, held out before him like sword. He glances at Honeydew, watches his best friend’s back forge on through the dark and takes comfort that he's not alone in this.

Honeydew had taken point some time ago, placing down torches and peeking around corners, flinching with every hiss and attacking the monsters they met despite his fear.

“It’ll be okay,” Xephos whispers back. He doesn’t know her name. Her father is right behind him, huffing as he carried his wife on his back, and the woman is crying. Her leg had been broken a while back. A bit farther back he can hear the sounds of two other people shuffling after them, the quiet yelp when a torch flickers out.

It’s far too dark for there not to be any monsters in the halls. The power had been taken out some time ago, right after another explosion shook the ship- more than the raging sea was, anyway.

They’re stuck tip toeing through unlit, mostly deserted halls while the crew fought upstairs. Stuck listening to the heavy stomps and yells above as they try to find a way up to the deck that isn’t full of monsters.

Xephos limps after Honeydew, pausing only when Honeydew stops.

“Xeph! Xephos! C’mere,” Honeydew hisses.

Xephos blinks, putting down the little girl with a shush before shuffling over, ignoring the pain that lances up his right leg with every step. He could hear the rain now, which means that they’re either close to the decks or there’s a hole in the ship close by, somewhere.

“What is it?” he whispers back, stepping up to Honeydew’s side. Honeydew jerks his head at the corner, and Xephos inches around him to peer through the open door.

The room he looks into is above deck, but the flashes of lightning do not give Xephos any hope. There’s blood, bones and a man throwing himself desperately against a door leading out to the decks.

Xephos exchanges a look with Honeydew. His lips thin and both of his hands grip the metal pipe in front of him before he nods.

The dwarf nods back, carefully stepping forward, the small axe that was supposed to be used during a fire or something held in front of him. “Hello?” Honeydew says.

The man turns around, plastering himself against the door, his eyes fearful. “Oh thank Notch,” he breathes out when he sees Honeydew and Xephos. “Thank Notch,” he repeats.

“What the hell’s going on?” Honeydew asks a moment later, and the wave of his hand encompasses the bloody room with a flick. The man lets out a half sob, half hysteric laugh.

“Captain- he- the monsters appeared out of nowhere and Julius reckons that someone hid a spawner in the hull- but they attacked and Cap, he just pushed me below deck, said I was too young for this and he just kited all the things outta here- but he’s dead now and most of the crew’re fighting outside and-!” the man blurts out, hyperventilating when he ran out of breath to speak.

Xephos limps forward, hand out and placating. “Hey there,” he says, “what’s your name?”

“R-Ruth,” he says, a bit calmer. Ruth takes a deep breath, then another, sliding down the door to sit down curled into himself.

Xephos gives his friend a desperate look, but Honeydew only shrugs before going back the way the came to call over the rest of their rag tag group. Xephos almost rolls his eyes, but Ruth lets out another sob.

"Alright, Ruth," Xephos says, turning back to the young man. He crouches down to look at him in the eye. “You’re part of the crew here? You know the way around well?”

Ruth nods, swallowing. “I- yeah. Yeah, well enough, I mean.”

“Then we’re going to be fine.” Xephos says, and the firmness of his voice must surprise Ruth, because he only blinks, owl-like. “We have some other people with us- that dwarf is called Honeydew, and I’m Xephos. We’re leading a bunch of passengers out of here to the lifeboats, see.” Xephos says as the group files in. The little girl with the red, frizzy hair is now being held by another man, the one that isn’t her father. Xephos is pretty sure that he’s the husband of the pregnant lady that lagged behind.

Ruth nods slowly. “We’re all going to get out, but we need you to help get us to the boats, ‘kay?”

“I- yeah, I can- I can do that.”

“Excellent. Now, what the hell is behind that door?” he asks, standing up.

Ruth looks behind him, face surprised. “This- this leads to the deck- it’s near the ship’s wheels. It’s, uh, close to the lifeboats. Just a short run. It’s locked though.”

“I can fix that,” Honeydew pipes up.

Xephos turns and gives his friend a grin, watching as he hefts the axe. Ruth scrambles away from the door when Honeydew steps closer, and with a swing the door knob comes off. The sound is loud enough to make Xephos cringe. Honeydew fiddles with the lock a bit longer before the door opens outside with a creak.

The rain lashes at their skin as soon as the door opens, and Xephos can finally make out the yells, the sound of swords, the low grumble of zombies and the hisses of spiders.

“Clear,” Honeydew says after looking outside. He beckons them with a hand, and Xephos is the first to follow, the rest of the group trailing behind. 

Ruth sticks close to him before Xephos pushes him forward with the words “You need to lead us.”

The decks are slippery with water and blood. Xephos can’t tell if it’s the blood of the crew or the blood of monsters, could never tell anyway, because they looked unnervingly similar.

Ruth leads them regardless of the blood, balancing himself easily despite how the ship tosses in the ocean. The monsters that do come after them are few in number, quickly dispatched with a scream and a flash of silver-red in the dark. 

“It’s over here!” Ruth yells, taking the tarp off of a lifeboat, and the group of soaked people hurry to bundle everyone inside. Xephos thanks the stars that their group is small, because the lifeboat is barely big enough to fit all of them. Ruth jumps in, holding his hands out to help the other on, and then there’s a groan, not from anyone from the group.

“Go, go, go!” Xephos yells as he spots a group of monsters making their way over. He and Honeydew abandon the group to fend them off without a hint of hesitation, but the way their eyes flick to one another tells a different story.  _Far too used to this_ , he thinks, knocking the head off of a skeleton.  _Far too much._

The women go first, and the children are handed to them. The men go next, but just as the man who was holding the girl steps inside, the ship is buffeted by a wave, sending the lifeboat out into the air before crashing back against the ship. Ruth reacts fast, grabs onto the ship’s rail’s and holds on with all his might. “Get in-” he screams, but he stops.

There’s a hiss, far too familiar and terrifying all the same. Ruth pales, his grip on the rail loosening. Xephos is quick to ram the creeper away from the boat, but it’s just as quick to recover.

“Honeydew!” Xephos yells, “The rope!”

Honeydew swears, kicking a skeleton in the leg hard enough that it crumples over, then turns to the boat to cut the rope with his axe. “Wait, no!” Ruth yells, but the rope holding the boat to the ship is broken, leaving the group to fall down into the sea.

The creeper explodes, sending Xephos flying into Honeydew. The explosion does, however, kill the rest of the monsters, as well as take a chunk out of the ship where the boat used to be.

They scramble up, glancing over the rails to see if the boat had made it to safety.

It had. Sort of. Xephos can see the group shouting and waving at them, being carried away by rolling waves. He sinks to his knees, still gripping the railing tight enough that his knuckles are white, and shares a moment of hysterical laughter with Honeydew before they both are looking around desperately again, blinking out the water in their eyes.

Xephos could see another lifeboat on the other side of the ship- they needed to make their way past the ship’s wheel and the monsters to get to it, however.

“Over there, there’s another boat still tied up- we need to get there.” he tells Honeydew, breathless. He pushes his wet hair out of his face, pointing with the metal pipe.

“Fuck,” Honeydew swears, picking up the bow and arrows the skeleton left behind. “C’mon then, Xeph.”

This had not been how he expected to spend his evening.


End file.
